moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Angels' Wild Women
Category:FilmsCategory: (1972)/Media | directed by = Al Adamson | written by = D. Dixon, Jr. | produced by = Al Adamson; Dan Q. Kennis; Samuel M. Sherman | music by = Don McGinnis | cinematography = Louis Horvath | edited by = | distributed by = Independent International Pictures | release date(s) = 1972 | mpaa rating = | running time = 85 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Angels' Wild Women is a low-budget American independent action film of the sexploitation subgenre. It was written and directed by Al Adamson and produced by Independent International Pictures. Although the film never secured a distributor at the time of its production, it was packaged for release in 1972. Trailers of the movie have been made available. The premise of the film involves a trio of bad-ass bitches roughing it up with a bunch of tree-hugging hippies while having indiscriminate dominator sex with any man that catches their eye. The film stars Ross Hagen as Speed, Kent Taylor as Parker, Preston Pierce as Turk and the ever-buxom Regina Carrol as Margo. Plot Cast * Ross Hagen as Speed * Kent Taylor as Parker * Preston Pierce as Turk * Regina Carrol as Margo * William Bonner as King * Arne Warde as Slim * Jill Woefel as Donna * Vicki Volante as Terry * Albert Cole as Weasel * Claire Polan as Love child * John Bloom as Big Foot * Gus Peters as Preacher * Linda Gordon as Sue * Eric Lidberg as Freak * Margo Hope as Orphan girl * Irv Saunders as Sheriff #1 * Tony Lorea as Sheriff #2 * Gil Serna as Biker Notes * Angels' Wild Women (1972) redirects to this page. * Al Adamson is also the screenwriter for this film, but he is credited as D. Dixon, Jr.. * Actress Jill Woelfel is credited as Jill Woefel in this film. * Angels' Wild Women was released to DVD in full frame Region 1 format on February 27th, 2001 by Troma Entertainment. It was also packaged as a double-feature along with Satan's Sadists. Amazon.com; Angels' Wild Women; DVD. * This is largely an underground film that never really garnered theatrical appeal. According to executive producer Samuel M. Sherman, the biker movie trend had all but disappeared, seemingly overnight and Al Adamson could not find a distributor for the movie. Filmfax Confidential #28; August-September, 1991. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Hot, hard and mean... too tough for any man!" This tagline was used on promotional material for the film as well as in the film trailers. * Another tagline is "Bad girls... out for kicks!", which is a pun referring to their violent nature as well as a desire to have fun. * Al Adamson makes an uncredited cameo appearance as a war film director in this film. He also made a cameo appearance in his 1971 horror movie, Dracula vs. Frankenstein. * Angels' Wild Women was shot at the Spahn Movie Ranch in Simi Valley, California. This is the same ranch where a group of real life bad-ass chicks lived for a time. Noted cult leader Charles Manson and his "family" lived at the ranch until his arrest in 1969. IMDB; Angels' Wild Women (1972); Filming locations. * Actress Regina Carrol was married to director/producer Al Adamson. Recommendations External Links * * * Angels' Wild Women at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 1970s; Biker; California; Cult; Hippie; Rape; Switchblade ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1972/Films Category:Independent International Pictures Category:A/Films Category:Al Adamson/Director Category:Al Adamson/Writer Category:Al Adamson/Producer Category:Dan Q. Kennis/Executive producer Category:Samuel M. Sherman/Executive producer Category:Don McGinnis/Composer Category:Louis Horvath/Cinematographer Category:Films with crew categories